disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Rings
A-Poison Ring Cost: 27,000 hl Creation: '''CL 10, Neutralize poison, Forge Ring, 13,500 hl You become immune to poison. If a poison is already running it's course when equipped, the poison must finish it's course first. '''A-Confuse Ring Cost: 27,000 hl Creation: '''CL 10, Confusion, Forge Ring, 13,500 hl You become immune to the confused Status. This does not cure a victim of the confused status, it simply prevents any confused status after it's equipped. '''A-Paralysis Ring Cost: 27,000 hl Creation: '''CL 10, Freedom of Movement, Forge Ring, 13,500 hl You become immune to the Paralyzed and Stunned Status. This does not cure a victim of the Stunned or Paralyzed status, it simply prevents any Stunned or paralyzed status after it's equipped. '''A-Sleep Ring Cost: 27,000 hl Creation: '''CL 10, Slumber, Forge Ring, 13,500 hl You become immune to magical sleep. This does not cure a victim of the sleep status, it simply prevents any Sleep status after it's equipped. '''Probiotic Ring Cost: 40,000 hl Creation: '''CL 14, Bear's Endurance, Forge Ring, 20,000 hl While this ring is equipped, you gain an additional +3 hitpoints per hit dice. You can only have one Probiotic ring or Stalwart ring equipped at a time. '''Stalwart Ring Cost: 80,000 hl Creation: '''CL 14, Bear's Endurance, Forge Ring, 40,000 hl While this ring is equipped, you gain an additional +6 hitpoints per hit dice. You can only have one Probiotic ring or Stalwart ring equipped at a time. '''Herculean Ring Cost: 52,000 hl Creation: '''CL 14, Bull's Strength, Forge Ring, 26,000 hl While this ring is equipped, you gain a +4 bonus to all attack and damage rolls. You can only have a single Herculean Ring or Divine Ring equipped at one time. '''Divine Ring Cost: 92,000 hl Creation: '''CL 14, Bull's Strength, Forge Ring, 46,000 hl While this ring is equipped, you gain a +6 bonus to all attack and damage rolls. You can only have a single Herculean Ring or Divine Ring equipped at one time. '''Sturdy Ring Cost: 52,000 hl Creation: '''CL 14, Shield of faith, Forge Ring, 26,000 hl While this ring is equipped, you gain a +6 dodge bonus to armor class. You can only have a single Sturdy Ring or Fast Ring equipped at one time. '''Fast Ring Cost: 72,000 hl Creation: '''CL 14, Shield of Faith, Forge Ring, 36,000 hl While this ring is equipped, you gain a +8 dodge bonus to armor class. You can only have a single Sturdy Ring or Fast Ring equipped at one time. '''Sneaking Ring Cost: 12,000 hl Creation: '''CL 10, Cat's Grace, Zone of Silence, Forge Ring, 6,000 hl Enemies whom are effected by your sneak attack damage take a penalty to perception and sense motive checks equal to the number of sneak attack dice you possess for 1 round. '''Rest Ring Cost: 52,000 hl Creation: '''CL 16, Regeneration, Forge Ring, 26,000 hl Your fast healing increases by 5. You can only have a single Rest Ring or Rapid Ring equipped at one time. '''Rapid Ring Cost: 72,000 hl Creation: '''CL 16, Regeneration, Forge Ring, 36,000 hl Your fast healing increases by 10. You can only have a single Rest Ring or Rapid Ring equipped at one time. '''Overload Ring Cost: 92,000 hl '''Creation: '''CL 18, Forge Ring, Any 4 metamagic feats, 46,000 hl You spend twice the number of technique or spell slots, however, if they have a duration, the duration is doubled. If they have a set amount of damage or an amount they heal, they deal, they deal an additional 1d6 per 3 levels. If they deal ability damage they deal +1 damage per 5 levels. In addition, 3 times/day, you can reroll all 1's rolled on damage for any technique or spell you perform.